An Ocean Apart
by Lost-Soul-of-the-Wind
Summary: The Black Pearl set out for the Fountain of Youth never to return. Nearly twenty years later, the disappearence will danger the lives of Elizabeth and her son but is it a blessing in disguise for the Captain of the FlyingDutchman? AFTER AW
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a PoTC story. If you take a peak at my list of stories, you would only find Star Wars. LOL I had an idea, foolish as some may think, but it was still something I wanted to share with you guys! I will admit that I have two jobs and will only be able to post once a week, maybe twice! Also, I am a woman who loves my twists and truns. Oh yes and my cliff hangers, lol! There will be tons of those at the end of every chapter! Now the first chapter takes place only a few days after the ending scene. And please review! Nothing thrills me more then to log on and see them! Yes, I am a certified nerd!

Authors Notes: None of the characters such as Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner, and other characters from the movie. Anyone else came from my mental world! If there are problems with my fic then don't hesitate to tell me. I am a big girl and how a person learns is from their mistakes. Being true to the chracters and their portrayals on the movies was hard, but attempted. I pray that I did them justice! Lastly, I do hope people enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Dark clouds rolled overhead. The weather was taking a turn for the worst these days. Calypso roamed free through the waters, causing an upheaval when she pleased. Her heart was knit with the sea. All sailors and pirates alike knew that their easy sailing was no more. Rolling waves, high enough to capsize a ship, were a man's new enemy. How pleasant!

One would think a crew crazy to sail with crackling thunder and violent thrashing. What was even more maddening was that a lone man would brave the seas. A small boat would be capsized in seconds. If all this were true, then there was a particular man who was quite insane indeed.

Hands waved frantically about. Rain water collided upon a worried face. The man hadn't predicted such weather but then again, no pirate could anymore. He tried to stand though the force of the wind knocked him upon his back. His eyes rolled. This time, he slunk to the back of his dingy and grabbed the rudder. "Calypso! This isn't funny, love!"

Eyes grew wide. A wave, higher then a building, came rushing toward him. There was a grimace on his face. "That's not good."

Glancing at the bottom of the small boat, the man seemed to be searching for something. He would have smiled at the bottle of rum, though there were other things keeping it from forming. Teeth pulled the cork from the bottle. The swig was one that puffed his cheeks. He swallowed hard, partly gulping from the approaching wave.

The man held tight to the rudder, taking another gulp of rum. If this was going to be his final moments, then there was going to be rum in his mouth!

As the wave came crashing down, something knocked him in the head. A dark eye opened, then the other. There, on the seat beside him was a small anchor. Slowly, he followed the rope attached to it. The wind and rain was making it hard to see the ship in the distance. Wait! He was startled though flung his arms in the air. Grabbing the rope, he clung tightly just as the wave smashed against his body.

He could feel the current pushing him beneath the waves. It took all of his strength to hold on to the rope. Fingers were aching at the rope that cut into his flesh.

When he was pulled from the tossing waters below, air pumped back into his lungs. The wind blew his sopping dreads into his face. He closed his eyes for a split second, only to open them once again. The man felt his back smack against a solid surface. His hand came upward to press the bottle of rum to his lips. Brows raised in a delirious fashion when he discovered there was no bottle in his hands. He grunted, propping himself upon his elbows.

"Jack Sparrow, it seems that you run on a well of luck."

"Better think about your choice of words, mate." Jack glanced upward, his eyes rolling. He stood to his feet, a slight wobble nearly knocking him off balance. Hands raised, his fingers waving in the face of a smug Barbosa. "You stole my ship, I lost my hat, and now all the rum's gone!"

Barbosa smiled, his teeth gleaming yellow against his beard. He placed a hand on his sword, his head tilted sideways. "How can I steal with is mine? And there be something else that is mine, Jack."

While Barbosa chattered away, Jack glanced down at his coat. He spun around once. A surprised look crossed his face when he reached behind hid back. Jack smiled, a hand smacking the brim of the hat. "Ah! There it is!" His face lit up from that point on. Placing the hat upon his head, he tapped Barbosa with his fingers. "No, you have something of mine. Now I will be taking my ship back and be on my way."

Jack pointed toward the stern of the ship. There was a slight wobble in his step as he made his way up the steps. He didn't seem to notice Barbosa trailing behind him. Jack's hands skimmed over the wheel while eyes glanced about at the rolling waves.

"Where is the middle part of the map, Jack!" Barbosa nearly spat his words. His patience was running thin. He wished that leaving Sparrow behind meant they didn't have to deal with him. Why did fate keep butting heads with the two of them! "You cut out the middle, so where is it?"

"Oh, so that is the reason for coming after me. Why can't there be one person who wants to rescue me for other reasons then maps, councils, or distressing damsels... uh damsels in distress? Or is the other way around?" Jack knitted his brow only to shrug his shoulders.

Barbosa went to speak though he grew silent. Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out a small piece of the map. Handing it to Barbosa, he smiled. The Captain glared down at the single ring with a look of shock. "Where is the rest of it!"

"Oh you'll get it." Jack smiled, feeling the rain pound against his face. "Piece by piece. Lucky for you the map is..." He tapped his forehead.

A snarl formed on Barbosa's face though he said not a word. One could tell that he was bubbling over with wrath. As soon as his anger swelled, it had smoothed over. Pirates were devious creatures and formed to the circumstances around them. Barbosa was no different. He placed the piece in his chest pocket. "I can see you are a bargaining man, Jack. How's about we strike a deal."

Jack glanced at Barbosa out of the corner of his eye. He saw the gleam in the mangy pirate's eyes which happened time and time again. The wheels were turning in both heads, with each one trying to outsmart the other. "Sail with us as second in command. You get a small taste of power and your treasure in the end."

"Whose captain of this ship?" Jack spat, offence flowing through him. He raised his finger, flying it through the air. "The Pearl has one captain and he is sailing her right as we speak."

"The CAPTAIN be standing right beside ye, Jack."

Jack twitched his nose. "What makes you think that?"

Barbosa grinned, his toothy grin. Stepping to the side, his hand extended outward. The men were running about, trying to keep the ship secure. Jack raised his brow, his neck arching. "That's a very good point. How about we go fifty-fifty on the captain issue. You get what you want and I get what I want!" Jack smiled. "We find this Fountain of Youth, make a fortune and you buy a new ship with your half. I get the Pearl and everyone is happy." Jack took his hat and waved it in the air. "Hell, I'll even throw in some rum! Rum all around, mates!"

"Hows about we decide the future of the Pearl once we get to our destination? Hmmmm?" Barbosa reasoned.

Jack leaned backward, then put his hat back on. "Hows about we strike a deal that doesn't leave me marooned on an island with a pistol or boat. Because that seems to be a regular thing with you people! Let's all leave Jack while we go after treasure. " He grinned for a second before glaring Barbosa down. "We all know what happened last time that happened."

There was a pause from Barbosa; his eyes narrowing. "You've got yourself a deal, Jack Sparrow. For now."

A grin spread across Jack's face as he spread his arms out. There was victory swelling within him. He knew it wasn't going to be as simple as that but it was a start. "See, I knew you would see things my way! Gentleman! We head north!" He knitted his brow, gritting his teeth. "And its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. CAPTAIN! Why can't anyone get that?" He bit his nail before raising his fist. "And get the rum!"

* * *

Off to review??? hands out cookies as bribe


	2. Nothing More Then Stories

So I'm guessing that the story isn't that much of a hit? LOL the lack of reviews tells me so. Well, I am posting another chapter to see if I can get some attention! Please review! I love reviews. Cookies and bribes can be given!

* * *

(20 years later)

"William? Get down here, breakfast is getting cold!" cried a voice from the kitchen.

The woman brushed blonde hair away from her face as she placed another plate on the table. Dark eyes wandered about the room until a sigh escaped her lips. "William? William Turner race down stairs or I will resort to..."

Within moments there came a thud upon the ground. The vase on the table shook. A shocked look came from the woman as she placed both hands on the edge of the table. She tensed her shoulders, praying that the china plates would not fall to the floor. "How many times must I remind you that you are too old to be jumping around! You'll bring the roof down!"

"At least a hundred times more, mum." replied a deep voice. Laughter soon followed from the figure that entered the kitchen. He was a strapping young man with hair that had been kissed by the sun. Dark eyes danced with joy. Seeing young William Turner without a grin on his face and a kick in his stop was rare. Nothing could damper his mood. He planted a kiss upon his mother's cheek. Sitting down in an old wicker chair, he began to scarf down his eggs. "Did you hear that there are new job opportunities opening up?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but join in his merriment. She was blessed with a son who could cheer any woman. Plus there was the fact that with every passing day, he reminded her of her husband. How long had it been since they last saw each other? Words could not describe how she missed him. He was close to her heart but far from her arms. At night she could feel them aching for the man she loved. It was those thoughts that made her shiver. She was being selfish, she convinced herself. There was a job that had to be done and Will, her beloved, was doing what he was charged. But oh how she missed him! Ten years was an eternity her heart longed speed through.

"Mother?"

Snapping out of her daze, Elizabeth could only smile at her son. She shook her head, the memories of the past dissolving into sunlight. "Job opportunities?"

"Yes! One can make three times as much in their trade which means..."

There was a look of puzzlement emitting from her as she knitted her brow. What opportunities would open on a small settlement in the Caribbean? Where they lived wasn't a major highlight for the British navy nor a great attraction for settlers. "Which means what?"

William paused, his smile finally diminishing. He put down his fork, his tongue rolling over masticated eggs. "Moving..."

"Moving?" That was the only word that Elizabeth thought about. They couldn't move! This island was where the Flying Dutchman came every ten years! If she uprooted from here and located somewhere else, how would Will find her? She continued to stare at her son. Shock was what pounded through her skull. Living anywhere else wouldn't be an option. What if she didn't make it back in time to see the returning of her love? So many questions swirled in her mouth. "Maybe we should talk about this when your father comes back."

"But mother!" cried the young lad. He stood to his feet. "There is nothing here! St. Lucia..."

Elizabeth jumped to her feet, though she was no match for the looming height of her son. "St. Lucia is run by the French. Why would you want to work for them? What about your father?"

There was a long pause from William. His jaw set askew while eyes locked with the wood frame of the table. This was a moment in which his jocular mood was torn to pieces. He knew his mother's views on leaving this island but he was a young man! She just didn't understand. "They are in need of help and the British government can't make a good enough offer as this one! All my friends are leaving!" He rolled his shoulders. "Besides... father comes every ten years. I can come back in time to see him. I need a life! I need to get out and do something!"

"And if you don't?" Elizabeth could feel her breath slowing. Why was he acting like a selfish child? She didn't raise him to be this way but boys will be boys. "What if you don't?""I can't build my whole life waiting on a man. A man I have only seen once! He can't visit more often? What would possess a man to stay away from his family for so long?" William ran his hand through his blonde hair. "If there is something you aren't telling me then please, tell all."

Elizabeth gazed hopelessly at her son. She shook her head while fighting the urge to shake him. "Have you forgotten? I told you!"

"Stories mother... you've told me stories! A child grows up and when he does, then he puts away childish things! Do you honestly expect me to believe that my father steers a boat that ferries souls to the next world? Or that his heart is actually in that chest?" She went to speak but William only held up his hand. "And that day, father told me stories as well. What of next year? More stories? I'm eighteen! I am a man!"

"A man... would believe his mother."

William rested his hands upon Elizabeth's shoulders. He gazed downward to his boots, then back to her swelling brown eyes. Her tears weren't something that caused him joy. "I love you and everything you have done for me. Now it's time for me to give back to you."

She could feel her stomach aching. Feelings of such pain weren't felt since she had lost her husband. Luckily the very thing that kept him away from her saved him. Was she now losing her son? "William..."

"If he loved you, then he would be here but he isn't. I'm here." William sighed. "I love you, mum."

Elizabeth felt her heart beating in her throat. She couldn't find words to say to her son. What she had feared came true. Her way of life, what happened so long ago, was unbelievable. For a moment she understood where he was coming from. In the dead of night, when she was alone with her thoughts, the adventures were enough to make her second guess herself. Was everything a dream? Would she awake and find herself sleeping among silk sheets and caressing down filled pillows? Tears welled in her eyes. They weren't stories or dreams, what had happened was real. How could she show her son?

"I'm going down to the docks. Men are signing up by the bushels." William let go of his mother's shoulders. He slowly walked over to the door and slipped his arms though his jacket. "Need to get my name in."

Folding her arms over her chest, Elizabeth kept her back to him. She didn't want to see the fake grin that was creeping into the corner of his cheeks. Even her son's kiss goodbye wasn't enough to make her move. It was when the door closed behind her that she felt her knees give way.

Slipping into the chair, she closed her eyes. Being a single parent was hard. He was a good lad. No one could say that William Turner III was a boy who caused trouble. There was a pure heart hidden under that manly array. She knew he was doing what was right by him.  
"One more year." Elizabeth rested her forehead against the palm of her hand. "Oh Will... I need you..."


End file.
